


Rescued Ruin

by Unoriginality



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Allen should've remembered the Schezar genetics, Allen's sister is up to political shenanigans, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginality/pseuds/Unoriginality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen had no idea what exactly he- and Asturia -were in for when he brought his sister home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescued Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Written using 31_Days@LJ March 2015 theme 16. The Knight Wonders What, Exactly, He Rescued

She was a hellion. A political terror and Allen wondered where that had come from. Celena had never been terribly diplomatic to Allen's memory, but she'd been five the last he saw her, so he couldn't judge.

But she'd come home, and she was ice. Oh, she was warm with him, loving, affectionate. Early on, almost clingy and dependent. But then her back bone had hardened, and with it, her heart. She studied under the returned Dryden and Millerna, learned the ways of the politics of her country.

And then she'd gone on a tear, ripping up traditions and putting new ideas in place. Dryden and Millerna couldn't implement everything she wanted, not all at once, not without causing a lot of upheaval. But she had their ears and their trust, where many of the older nobles did not. They'd grown fat and complacent on Millerna's father's reign, but Dryden and Millerna ran a different ship.

And Celena seemed intent on helping steer it, fighting against waves of resistance with a steadfast determination and an indomitable spirit. She gave in to nothing, fought tooth and nail, and she did it with the cold and beautiful grace of a carved marble statue, unmoved by pity tales from nobles who no longer were being allowed to get away with nigh-murder, and the only smile she ever gave any of them held no warmth, no sympathy, nothing but disdain.

Allen loved her dearly, she smiled for him, for Millerna and Dryden, but mostly for him. But he just couldn't help but wonder sometimes what he'd accidentally unleashed on the Asturian court.


End file.
